


Taking Time

by Viscount_Ember



Series: Just Keep Moving [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (as long as you don't count the comics as canon), (which I don't), Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Big Brother Zuko (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Destiny, Family Feels, Fate & Destiny, Fire Nation (Avatar), Friendship, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Momo isn't here and I'm mildly ashamed, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Screw Destiny, Turtleduck(s), Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Ember/pseuds/Viscount_Ember
Summary: Aang is stressed out all the time. Zuko can empathize with that. Good thing the Fire Lord has a fortified palace with turtleducks.Aang and Zuko enjoy the simple comforts of friendship and ignoring destiny. (Guest starring: Mai!)
Relationships: Aang & Mai (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Just Keep Moving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942303
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	Taking Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is yet another one-shot that has been sitting half-finished on my computer for a while. I finished it and here it is.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a well known fact that when the Avatar was at the Fire Nation Palace he was not to be disturbed. Fire Lord Zuko ensured that his young friend was protected from anyone trying either to kill the boy or drag him into yet another exhausting mission. Aang did not hide behind his firebending teacher’s walls too often but there always came a point every now and then when he needed a nap and a meal without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Zuko understood that better than anyone, so he made his palace available as a safe space for the young airbender to be just that—young.

“Long flight?” Zuko asked the boy as he dropped down from Appa’s saddle. After a month in the Earth Kingdom solving community disputes that had arisen since the war’s end, Aang was exhausted.

“You have no idea. I had to stop twice on the way for more people to yell at me about things I don’t understand! I can’t take it anymore!” Aang shouted. His voice was angry but Zuko recognized the shaking in the boy’s shoulders. With gentleness, the Fire Lord approached and pulled the Avatar into a loose hug. Instead of returning in kind, Aang leaned heavily into the embrace.

“I’m sorry, Aang. Just let it out; you’re here now. Want to go inside with me for some tea?” Zuko smiled softly.

“Yeah,” Aang whispered. Zuko pulled out of the hug and led him through the palace gates, past all the grand halls and meeting rooms, and into the private wing.

“Please bring a pot of jasmine tea and some tofu,” Zuko instructed one of the servants they passed.

“Thanks, Zuko,” Aang whispered, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“No worries,” Zuko smiled, “Yelling is something I have a lot of experience with. My uncle put up with much worse for three years.”

“You don’t yell anymore,” Aang noted.

“No, I don’t usually. I’ve left that anger behind me, but some days when the nobles are being particularly difficult… Let’s just say I empathize with you,” Zuko laughed.

“Thanks. But no more politics,” Aang declared, “How are the turtleducks?”

Nodding with an amused face Zuko replied: “They’re doing great. I’ve finally managed to convince them that no one is going to come along and set fire to their nests. I hope we’ll have some hatchlings come springtime.”

“Awwww,” Aang cried, “You have to let me know so I don’t miss them!”

“Of course. I won’t forget; Suki doesn’t seem to appreciate them as much as you do,” Zuko laughed.

“Suki! Is she here now?” Aang excitedly asked.

“No. She went back to Kyoshi for a couple of weeks to check up on things there,” Zuko informed him. Aang sighed before fixing the Fire Lord with a soft smile.

“That’s okay. I’ll catch up with her at some point. It’s good to see you, Sifu Hotman,” Aang smirked. Zuko sputtered at the ridiculous nickname before he was forced to chase after the boy who had sprinted ahead into the sitting room.

* * *

The Ambassador from Ba Sing Se had come to the palace early in the morning. Normally this would be considered an act of great respect due to the natural affinity firebenders held for sunlight, but Zuko suspected that today would be different. Letters had been arriving over the past two days demanding the Avatar’s presence at various disputes around the world. So far Zuko had managed to protect Aang from this endless onslaught of responsibilities. He had little doubt that the ambassador was coming to drag him back into the muck.

“Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko. Thank you for coming to see me yourself,” the old Earth Kingdom man greeted. He was polite enough but generally hostile in his dealings with the ‘son of Ozai.’

“Of course, Ambassador. It’s always a pleasure to hear from my friends in Ba Sing Se. How can I help you today?” Zuko responded with political pleasantness.

“I’ve come to see the Avatar,” the man stated.

Zuko queried: “What is your business with the Avatar? He does not need to be disturbed unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“That’s for me to discuss with the Avatar in person. Lead me to him, Fire Lord Zuko!” the ambassador yelled, losing his cool instantly. Zuko was taken aback by the sudden hostility.

“No. Tell me and I will decide whether you get to see the Avatar today or if you can wait,” Zuko shook his head.

The ambassador became enraged: “I demand that you take me to him now!”

“You would make a demand of the Fire Lord in his own palace?” Zuko asked incredulously. The ambassador paused and sighed. In his haste to thrust new problems on the back of a young airbender he had forgotten how dangerous it could be to yell at the Fire Lord.

“Um…when will the Avatar be available, Your Majesty?” he stuttered.

“Well he’s eating breakfast now,” Zuko smiled diplomatically, “Later he’ll probably need a good nap. Then he’ll be up early tomorrow morning to play games with my turtleducks. I’d say you should come back in two or three days.”

“But—“ the man tried to object.

“No. That’s final,” Zuko interrupted, “You will not continue trying to force all your problems onto a child. If it’s actually an urgent issue tell me. If it isn’t, then handle it yourselves.”

“There are protests in Ba Sing Se: large protests against the Earth King. We need the Avatar to come and put a stop to it. The people will listen to him,” the deflated ambassador admitted. Zuko felt justified in denying the man’s supposedly ‘urgent’ demands.

“Protests? You want to bother the Avatar with the Earth Kingdom’s small, internal political squabbles? Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not letting you bother him with that, but I can help,” Zuko stated firmly.

“Your Majesty?” the foreign official questioned.

“Yes. I ended my people’s century long war of conquest. Do you think I haven’t had my own protests to deal with lately? I’ll have my capital prefect send advise to his counterpart in Ba Sing Se, and I will write to my uncle immediately,” Zuko promised. He missed the days when it was acceptable to throw fire at difficult people.

“Thank you, Fire Lord,” the ambassador bowed before turning to leave.

As he reentered the palace, servants heard their Fire Lord grumbling under his breath: “I’m asking Kuei for a new ambassador.”

* * *

In the evening Aang was wandering the courtyards alone. Zuko had been forced to go write a number of letters and sign some documents, but told his young friend not to worry about these affairs of state. It was at this time when the boy saw a black-haired girl with red robes and a somber face sitting on a bench in the covered walkway. Mai was reading an aged scroll.

“Mai?” Aang greeted nervously. They had all been introduced to the young noblewoman around the time of Zuko’s coronation, but he had yet to have a one-on-one conversation with her.

“Avatar Aang,” Mai replied dryly.

“It’s been a while. Are you waiting on Zuko?” Aang asked.

“Yes,” she said, “He asked me to join the two of you for dinner.”

“Oh…cool,” Aang stammered. An awkward silence fell between them.

Surprisingly Mai was the one to break the impasse: “I owe you thanks, Avatar.”

“You can just call me Aang…and why?” the boy’s eyes widened.

“For Zuko. I’ve known him most of my life, but he’s never been as happy as he is now,” Mai stated.

“Really? But he seems so stressed…” Aang queried.

“Being the Fire Lord isn’t easy, but Zuko is just tired,” Mai explained, “When he was back after Ba Sing Se he was almost empty inside. His father gave him few responsibilities but he was worse off than he is now. Guilt and duty were tearing him apart. He always had too delicate of a conscience.”

“He’s a good person. It was just buried,” Aang noted. The young woman opposite him nodded in agreement.

“Of course, I also owe you thanks for dealing with Ozai. That man…he was in a constant competition to see whether he could abuse his country or his son more. Everyone in the Fire Nation should be grateful to you,” Mai stated.

“Yeah…I’ve realized that. I like the Fire Nation. It used to be my favorite place to visit a hundred years ago. I’m glad I can say that again,” Aang smiled.

“Zuko would be irrationally happy to hear so,” Mai smirked.

“So…what are you reading?” Aang asked innocently. She rolled her eyes at the sudden change of topic.

“A collection of poems Zuko and I are fond of. Azula burned most of his scrolls when he left to join you. I’m lending him mine,” Mai responded. Aang’s mouth fell agape.

“Zuko? Poetry? You’ve got to show me this!” the airbender exclaimed. He threw himself onto the bench next to Mai, and the two sat there reading poetry for the next hour until Zuko emerged from his office.

* * *

“Hey Zuko?” Aang shyly prompted from his place in the grass. The Avatar and the Fire Lord were laying on the ground next to the turtleduck pond, neither minding their untidy appearance.

“Yeah Aang, go for it,” Zuko smiled.

“Do you ever—I mean…” the younger boy trailed off.

“Come on; ask your question,” Zuko encouraged him.

Aang sighed: “Okay. I just…do you ever feel like there’s been a big mistake? Like…like you have this destiny everyone thinks you can fulfill but it’s too big for you? Sometimes…it feels like everyone is let down.”

“Aang…” Zuko started softly, “Aang, you’re doing a great job.”

“If you say so,” the boy shrugged.

Zuko sucked in a breath before speaking: “Yeah. I feel like that all the time. I’ve been told that I have all these different destinies by so many people. Bloodlines, missions, spirit-stuff, the crown, my bending… I’ve had all sorts of destinies, and I never felt ready enough for any of them.”

“But you’re doing a really good job as Fire Lord! And you were the best firebending teacher ever. And your swords are so cool!” Aang objected, drawing a snort from Zuko.

“I think you overestimate my performance, but that’s not what this is about. You have to realize that you’ll be given a lot of destinies by a lot of people, but that doesn’t mean you’re fated to do anything. My uncle gave me a good piece of advice while we were hiding in Ba Sing Se. I didn’t appreciate it then but it meant more than I can ever express…” Zuko said.

“What did he say?” Aang inquired.

“I had just rescued Appa and was trying to think of a way to use him to catch you. My uncle though…he saw through my ‘cold, determined warrior’ act. I guess he always did. I told him that it was my destiny to ‘capture the Avatar and restore my honor,’” Zuko began before pausing to throw an apologetic gaze in Aang’s direction.

“It’s okay Zuko. I’ve forgiven you…we’ve all forgiven you. You know that,” Aang gently reminded him. The older boy nodded and returned to the story.

“Yeah. Well I told him that and he finally told me what I needed to hear for three years. He asked whether that was my destiny or a destiny someone tried to force on me. I was still an idiot back then, so I ignored him but he yelled at me and asked me the question that you need to ask yourself now: who are you, and what do you want?” Zuko finished.

“Do I get to ask that though? I’m the Avatar. Who I am and what I want have been kind of picked out for me,” Aang sighed.

“I don’t think so. You aren’t Roku or Kyoshi. You’re Aang. Maybe your powers meant you were the only one who could end the war, but you didn’t do it alone. You’re still a person. You get to choose your path in life,” Zuko argued.

“Do you really believe that?” Aang questioned. The uncertainty in his voice made Zuko sad for his small friend.

“Of course. Do you know the story of Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin?” Zuko responded.

“Yes…” Aang replied, uncertain of where this was going.

“You know that I’m a descendent of Sozin…obviously,” Zuko said while gesturing to the palace humorously, “But did you know that my mother is Roku’s granddaughter?”

“Really? You’re a descendent of Roku?” Aang was shocked.

“Yeah I am, but let me make my point before you get too excited. I knew I was his descendent for a while before I made my decision to join you. Some might think that was the reason I decided to switch sides, but that isn’t why I did it. I saw how wrong my father—my whole family’s legacy—really was. In the end I had to make a choice to atone for my sins and do the right thing. It doesn’t matter that I was a descendent of Roku or even of Sozin. Your blood or your power don’t make you who you are. You have to choose that for yourself,” Zuko expounded.

Aang nodded in full understanding before a companionable silence came into being. The two friends stayed with the turtleducks, watching them and occasionally feeding them, for the rest of the afternoon. It was only when the sun had sunk below the tops of the palace walls that they walked away from the tranquil place.

“Hang on a second, Zuko,” Aang instructed. The Fire Lord turned and waited for the boy to explain before being tackled in a hug. Aang had thrown his arms around Zuko’s middle and buried his face in his robes. Without a bit of hesitation Zuko closed his arms around the younger and held him. Eventually, Aang released a barely audible whisper: “Thank you.”

“As if I didn’t need this as much as you,” Zuko joked kindly. This elicited a laugh from the airbender who slowly drew back from the embrace to walk side-by-side with the older boy.

“You were wrong about one thing though,” Aang said as they passed down the corridors.

“Oh? What’s that?” Zuko asked.

“Your whole family’s legacy isn’t wrong,” Aang stated. Before Zuko could object he continued: “Because you and I are family now.” Zuko’s face erupted into a bright smile and his unscarred eye teared up noticeably.

“Thank you,” Zuko rasped with a self-conscious blush. Aang used his airbending to ruffle the Fire Lord’s hair before dashing down the hall. Zuko laughed and chased after him.

* * *

After morning meditation with his firebending instructor, Aang was preparing to return to the world stage. His week in blissful seclusion was over and he was feeling worlds better from the exhausted state in which he arrived. Zuko and Mai were escorting him to the palace courtyard where he and Appa would depart.

“Where are you headed first?” Zuko asked.

“Well Sokka and Katara are in the South Pole rebuilding their tribe. Toph is back on the Earth Rumble circuit. And Suki will be coming back here soon. I guess I should head to Ba Sing Se and see if King Kuei needs any more help. But then I’m going to the Southern Air Temple. I may not be able to stop feeling responsible to the rest of the world but you were right: I have to make some decisions for myself. Saving my people’s heritage is important to me,” Aang said in a long, rambling breath.

Zuko smiled at him: “Very good. Soon you’ll be able to add destiny-bending to your long list of elements.” Mai and Aang both looked at the Fire Lord in confusion.

“Did you just…make a Sokka joke?” Aang smirked.

“Shut up. I knew it was a mistake as I was saying it,” Zuko groaned, “Not a word of this to Sokka. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“No promises!” Aang laughed as he threw himself onto Appa’s saddle.

“Hey Aang!” Zuko interjected. The airbender looked back expectantly: “Don’t forget to look for my letter about the turtleducks. And…feel free to come back anytime you need to.”

“You got it Fire Lord Hotman!” Aang smiled.

“Oh. And tell Kuei that the Fire Nation accepts his challenge: the First All-Nations Theatre Competition is on!” Zuko added. Aang looked shocked once again before bursting out in giggles. Mai facepalmed.

“Will do. Oh and Mai: thanks for sharing the poetry,” Aang quipped before shouting, “Yip yip!” The Avatar and his air bison disappeared into the clouds.

“Poetry? You told him about that?” Zuko asked his girlfriend sheepishly.

“Yep,” she replied.

“You know I do have a reputation to uphold,” Zuko smirked sarcastically.

“Oh please,” Mai sighed amusedly, “You literally just agreed to an international theatre competition. I don’t think I’m the one doing the most damage to the fearsome image of the Fire Lord.”

“Fair enough,” Zuko admitted as he and Mai climbed the steps back into the palace together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment below! I adore each and every one of them! :)


End file.
